Second Chance
by Kittehkat432
Summary: He knew that if he went there, she would consider forgiving him. And he needed it, because as long as Esther had her way. He would die a guilty man. Klaus/Elena
1. Turn it On

:)** Okay, twist. Klaus knows Tyler has broken the "bond", but Alaric is still human with major alter. problems. Bonnie still hates everyone, and wants to keep to herself. Elena is still forgiving as ever, but trying to return to the girl she used to be. AND LOTS MORE WITH CHARACTERS! **

Turn it On

He looked up at the ceiling deep in thought, he knew that it was time to get out of this one pony town. He found himself held by one thing, want. He wanted to _turn it on. _After a thousand years of being a monster, he wanted to turn it on. He wanted to feel again. _Turning it on, _he thought ironically amused, _is a bitch. _

It would make sense to finally feel, he was once again alone. No hybrids, besides Tyler who was no longer sired. Rebekah, although she had not left town was bittersweetly trying to be a real live girl. His other siblings had fled town, and even though Esther was "dead" she still had a strong influence on earth.

Sure, Klaus was pissed. He was on the edge, and it would be too easy to become a monster. He liked a challenge, if he could turn it on by the end of the week he would not leave town. He would stay for his girl, his girl would always be Elena. The way she was disgusted by him, the way she hated him, and the way that she looked for something redeemable in his soul.

Elena was like that, he observed her for a long time and noticed that it didn't matter what Damon did. She forgave him for being a monster. Of course, Damon never killed Jenna. Damon did kill Alaric, and tried to kill her best friends- and he snapped Jeremy's neck... and he killed innocent people. Whereas Stefan ripped a lot of innocent people apart. Klaus was trying to assure himself that Elena would forgive him. But would she? If he were Elena, he would kill him on point.

Klaus got out of his bed, deciding to put on a shirt before he took a walk. He would let Elena sleep for now, but as soon as the sun came up her day would be his. What is today anyway? Could she afford to miss school, he'd just compel the attendance lady.

Mystic Falls had potential a thousand years ago, instead of a small town filled with secrets it could have been beautiful. Nothing like Paris, or even Atlanta or New York... but rich with larger and more advanced buildings. Klaus moved fast through the town, stopping in front of the Mystic Grill. He couldn't see himself sitting at the bar and drinking, chatting it up with 'friends'. He could see himself waiting for Elena, terrorizing her a little more. He could see himself scouting girls in the Mystic Grill or warning Damon of what he was about to do so he would try and stop him.

He leaned against a brick wall, he could hear girls laughing walking out of the grill. _You could kill them right now, and never think of it again. They would be so easy to pretend they got in an accident after too many drinks at the grill. _He closed his eyes, putting his head against the brick trying to force the thoughts out of his head. They were gone, out of sight but he knew that if he _really_ wanted to, he could find them.

He started walking again, the best thing to do is to move. He seemed to find himself minutes later on a bridge, his wanted to scream out in anger reached a point. "Klaus?" He rolled his eyes, hearing the pathetic humans voice. Was he an idiot? Klaus couldn't remember if he tried to kill him, but his siblings had. He was evil- don't stop on a bridge to confront evil.

"If I say no, will you go away?" He asked sarcastically, he could hear the Matt kid walk closer. "Guess not" Klaus turned, about to strike him and then stopped. What would Elena think if he killed one of her best friends? It would make things difficult. "Get back in your beat up truck and leave" He was not trying to use compulison. It wouldn't work, vervain was in all of their systems.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" This kid did not learn a lesson! If he wasn't trying to change himself he would have knocked him out against the road and hoped he didn't get hit by a car.

"Elena's house" He looked at the sky "Wait, what time is it?"

"Why do you want to go to Elena's house?" Matt was trying to be protective, great just what he needed. Them trying to keep Elena away from him.

"It's really none of your business" Klaus said, looking in his eyes. "Next time you want to put your hands on me, realize that I am a thousand years older than you and just because you can push someone around of the football field doesn't mean that you can push me"

"If you hurt her" Matt started to threaten Klaus, but then stopped. It was no use, he was digging a deeper grave.

"I wouldn't dream of it" He said, "Now what time is it?"

"Almost 4" Matt had to twist the key a few times before the truck would even start. Klaus realized walking would be faster, but he was tired of walking around the town.

"Fantastic" He wouldn't feel so bad about making her wake up and talk to him. The car ride was silent, no conversation at all. "If you think about reaching for that stake one more time, I will not think twice"

Matt sunk in his seat, and kept driving. "Why were you on that bridge?"

"I was thinking" Klaus looked over at Matt "Matt, Rebekah fancies you... Don't hurt her"

"I- I" He couldn't say anything, he just looked ahead "I won't"

"Good" Klaus got out of the truck, and ran up the stairs. He waited until Matt drove out of the driveway, he figured he had a good three minutes to talk to Elena before any of those pesky lovers got involved. He knocked on the door, loudly.

To his surprise, it was Elena that answered. He had feared that it would be someone else and he would have to knock on a window or something. "Klaus" she breathed, and then tried to run.

"Elena" He smirked "I came to tell you something, but I'm afraid it'll be compromised. Please come with me"

"Why would I do that?"

"Please" He begged, "It's important"

"Is someone dead because of you?" She crossed her arms, being stubborn. Too bad Klaus did not have the time for stubborn.

"No, this might sound strange but I need your forgiveness." Something flashed in her innocent eyes, she believed him. "Please"

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't hurt me." She thought highly of him and his siblings, he knew that. But he knew that he would never break a single promise to her. It would not be a good way to start the day, now would it?

"I promise"


	2. Conversations

**No reviews yet, but I'm going to keep writing because I love this story line. So far, Klaus wants forgiveness because he's tired of being alone. He goes to Elena because he has hurt her the most, and that is his Doppelgänger. The person that controls him being lonely. **

**What you can be expecting:**

**Angry Salvatores...muahha**

**Matt questioning himself about the orgin.**

* * *

Elena:

Klaus sat across from her in the graveyard, to an average person the place would be morbid. To Elena, the place seemed to be appropriate. "I was not a happy child" Klaus had his knees up and a bottle of something old in his hands. His eyes were not even looking at Elena. It made her realize quickly that this was real, and was not a trick. "I grew up knowing my father hated me. And then it came out, I was not my father's son."

"I've heard this story before" Elena reminded him "You ripped your mother's heart out"

"I did" He looked up, "I looked Esther in the eyes and ripped her heart out because she was supposed to love me. She was supposed to protect me. And she put a curse on me"

"With the blood of the original girl" Elena finished for him, "And then Katherine ran away from you when she found out. So you waited, and then I came across your radar"

"Not exactly" Yes, that was the way it went but there was more to the story. "Katerina was never innocent, okay maybe she was a little innocent when she first met us. She always knew what she wanted though, and she wanted power and wealth. When I saw her, at first I didn't want to kill her. I had to though, if I ever wanted to break the curse I had to." He paused "And when she changed herself, I got angry."

"You got angry because she didn't want you" Elena was still a little cold towards him, but he could tell that she was warming up to the idea of him. "How Damon of you"

"Ha" Klaus put the bottle down, "It always comes down to the love of a woman, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes it comes down to what your willing to risk" Elena said, "The sun is coming up, can we leave?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"The caves" She smiled, "If we are discovering who you really are, might as well go to the original land"

"Okay love, but memories are there you might not want to explore" They started walking, close together. Today was a strange day for Elena. Not only was she with the man that she probably hated more than anything in the world, but she was talking to him like they were best friends. She was blowing off the school day, and her phone was turned off because of the countless phone calls from everyone. Of course, if Bonnie was involved they would have already found her. Bonnie was going through an anti-elena patch though. She was done with all the pain involved, Elena didn't blame her for not wanting to be involved anymore. She just wished she had her friend again.

"Memories are everywhere in this town, Klaus" She walked past the graves that made her tear up, she remembered when they had to burry Caroline's first cat (one of many) they cried and cried and pretended they were preachers praying over him. But soon they forgot about Sophie, and Caroline got a new cat named Oliver. But Elena could not replace Jenna, John, or her parents.

She didn't want to.

And she didn't want to see Alaric's name on a grave because he got himself killed by immortals. If he had stayed away from Mystic Falls, he wouldn't be in the mess he's in now. But he would have never influenced Jeremy, or Elena the way he did.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after awhile of walking through the broken tree limbs, and gumballs.

"Death" She laughed as soon as the words came out "That did not sound good" Elena hadn't laughed like that since she first met Stefan. She hadn't done much of anything except be serious and fall for his brother. When was the last time she actually did something without be drunk. Even the Elena that was lonesome and sad acted better than how she's been acting lately.

"No, I'm pretty sure if I were a human that would be a deal breaker right there" She had never really seen Klaus laugh at all, but he had a really sweet laugh. And he looked at piece and not so evil, Elena noticed for the first time that he had cutish dimples on his face.

Elena's stomach growled "I hate to admit it, but I think it's time to feed you"

"I can wait"

"Or we can go to the Mystic grill" Klaus said, "I wouldn't expect any of your friends to be there"

"They are looking for me" Elena sighed, "Let's go then"

"Let's go" Klaus smirked, taking Elena's arm in his. Elena admired this part of Klaus, but there was still I slight bit of mistrust in her. The way he was smiling, and the way he was opening up to her. There had to be another reason besides him feeling lonely. Even if there wasn't, she had to be on guard.

* * *

Matt:

Matt looked at Rebekah from across the pavement, she was there with all the other cheerleaders. Klaus's warning kept running through his head. Did he even like Rebekah? Yeah, he knew that he was attracted to her. She was beautiful, but he hadn't dated since Caroline and one of the reasons that relationship failed was because he couldn't let Elena go. Rebekah hated Elena.

But then she was sweet to him, but suspicious of every move he made. She was stronger than him, but in the end vunerable just like him. Vampire girls, super emotional but super hot.

"Matt, you got something right there" Bonnie pointed to the edge of his mouth "Are you seriously checking out Klaus's sister?"

"No-yes, Bonnie... how are you?" He tried to change the subject, he hadn't seen Bonnie in awhile.

"I miss her, you know?" Bonnie looked behind Matt "Looks like she saw you, I have to go" Bonnie sped walked away, like always whenever she was mad at someone or over the fact that she had been given the short stick again.

"Hey, Matt" Rebekah said, "I need a ride home from school today and I was hoping that you would be a gentlemen"

"Of course! Yeah, I can drive you home. Meet me at my truck, I'm sure you will beat me there" Matt was blushing, she really was beautiful.

"Thank you" She kissed his cheek and went back to the girls.

"Smooth, Matt" Caroline said, "You're still playing the part"

"Why do all relationships have to be based on a lie, Caroline?"

"You aren't falling for her are you?" Caroline was angry, "Because if you are- then your no better than Klaus"

"Maybe Klaus isn't as bad as you think he is!" Matt walked off leaving a stunned Caroline outside of the school. He was confused with his actions, Klaus? The good guy? Never. But Then again, he hadn't heard of anything going on with Elena lately. She hadn't called him, and the Salvatores hadn't started an army to get her back. She was safe with him, and he knew that he wasn't wrong when he thought that.

And Rebekah, she was kind. Rebekah was just like Caroline, hell they could be bitch barbie friends together. Matt sat down in history class, wondering if Alaric would be there today. Forgetting all about everyone else, and trying to focus on something else.

* * *

Klaus:

They were there, sitting over untouched food as if they knew he would eventually walk into the Mystic Grill. "They won't hurt you" Elena said, grabbing his hand in a friendly way. Did she know what she was doing to him? In the hours he had spent with her he was morphing into the guy he wanted to be.

"Let's get a drink" He moved her in front of him towards the bar, looking at the Salvatores the whole time. Warning them with his eyes, but they were foolish. They stood up, beginning to walk over. Elena put her hand up to stop them, and just like that Stefan stopped. Damon took more convincing, she mouthed 'Please' and he nodded his head.

Elena held them in the palm of her hands, weighing them up and down like a balance beam. Where did Klaus stand in that balance beam? Did he have a right to think of this girl the way he was thinking of her?

They sat at the bar, and Klaus started a small conversation concerning the people that were at the Grill at this time. "There is Mystic Falls finest" He tilted his head toward some druggies that were skipping school. "Their blood is not as fine as others"

"Okay, remember when we were talking about deal breakers" Elena laughed, "That's one of them"

"I have a question" He looked at her turning the conversation to complete seriousness. "Why are you acting like I haven't hurt you?"

"Because if I dwell on the past and can't look forward to the future then I will reach a breaking point." She sighed, and he could see the pain across her face. She spoke quietly "And I can't afford to break"

"I'm sorry" He touched the side of her face, he tilted his head a little smiling down at her. His thoughts were no longer cold, he wasn't thinking about how he could snap her neck but thinking about how pretty she looked. "More than you will ever know"

"I believe you" She said, grabbing his hand on her cheek "But I have a few questions myself"

"I'm wearing silk boxers" Klaus nodded, trying to lighten the mood. She hit the side of his arm. "Sorry"

"Why did you come to me? Real reason"

"Because you are my doppelgänger, I owe you more than you think" _My doppelganger, my beautiful doppelganger... _

"Why Jenna?" He expected that question to come up sooner or later, he pursed his lips a little and then opened his mouth to say something that he knew that wasn't true.

"You look like her, and I needed you to hate me." Klaus said "I didn't know you were going to come back, but if I hadn't done anything to make you hate me. I would feel sorry, and I would have turned back."

"And then I came back" Elena nodded her head, realizing what he was saying.

"And you hated me more than anything" Klaus put down the scotch glass he was drinking out of.

"Why be a monster?" Elena was standing up, "Why try to hurt me every chance you got? Because you were burned a thousand years ago?"

"Elena, don't leave"

"I just need some time to think" Elena breathed "You said a lot today, and-"

"Elena I have feelings for you" Klaus stood up, looking her in the eye. "I've had small feelings for you since I first saw you in that history class. Don't leave me here. Because I need you to forgive me."

"I do" Elena said, moving close to him. "I forgive you, but I need to go home. I need to think, I need to organize my thoughts to know if I'm ready to be your friend" She hugged him, one of those Elena hugs that she gave people when their lives were falling apart. Klaus hugged her back, but saw a fist coming for his face. He ducked with Elena a little faster than he should have.

"Let's take this outside, boys" Klaus said to the Salvatores who were united to quick his ass. Elena put herself in front of Klaus.

"Leave him alone" She said, but Damon picked her up and moved her out of the way.

* * *

Elena:

"I get it, your getting cozy with Klaus." Damon yelled at her, pissed. "Come on, Elena who's side are you on? There's or ours!"

"There are no sides. You're either on Esther's side or the vampire races side. Pick one!" She didn't say vampire as loud as she said everything else to avoid questions.

"We should really take this outside" Klaus said, "Elena, please go home"

"I'm not going to leave you here" Even though Klaus could handle himself, she was scared for him. She didn't want anything to happen. They were acting on instinct, anything goes. She didn't need them to fight for her honor or whatever they were fighting for. She just needed to get out of here, with Klaus. Regretting telling hims he needed to think she blurted out some thoughts. "Klaus I find you very attractive, and I think there is something savable inside of you so I need you to come with me because if you fight them I will never forgive you"

"Do you mean that?" Klaus's eyes had a sparkle in them, Elena just nodded at him. And he let it go, she had complete control over him. And she was scared that if she hurt him, he would hurt someone else. He was in the catergory of Damon Salvatore. But he'd turned it on, he turned on those emotions he repressed all that time.

Elena led him outside of the Grill, running into Bonnie. "Hey" She said, but Bonnie was focused on Klaus. Klaus bowed his head, refusing to look her in the eye. Bonnie ignored Elena and walked into the Grill.

Elena continued walking with Klaus "So, you find me very attractive"

"I didn't mean to say that, I was searching for words. I was scared you were going to do something stupid"

"But you don't deny it" Klaus winked, and grabbed her hand in a not-so-friendly way. "Let's go pick up Rebekah." Elena was turning on her phone, she rolled her eyes flashing back to when her and Matt broke up. He called her 50 times after she told him what was going on with her. It seemed that he topped his record, which is okay- he was being a good friend.

"Hey, Matt" She said, giving Klaus the one minute finger. "What are you doing?"

_"Driving Rebekah home" _

"Did you say driving Rebekah home?" Elena looked at Klaus, who was grinning. It seemed a little far-fetched that Matt and Rebekah would go out. Who knows? The way she was looking at him now, she wondered if that would be her. In a far-fetched relationship that no one would ever expect to happen.

Klaus took her phone "Tell Rebekah we'll meet her home" then he hung up on Matt. Elena put her hands on her hips, looking at him. "Hey, you were getting flustered and day dreamy"

"I was just thinking" Elena blushed, looking up at Klaus.

"Thinking about what?"

"Far fetched relationships, you know... no one would ever expect them to date but then no one would ever expect us to go out either or even be friends"

"You talk to much when your nervous" Klaus chuckled, "But admitting this to you, in a sudden and unprepared kind of way that doesn't even seem like it could really happen I'm sure anything could happen with us. I have hope."

"You're right" Elena said "It is sudden, and if you hadn't of said anything I would have never known."

"I know, that's how good I am" Klaus put his arm around her shoulders "But what do you say, Elena? Want to go to dinner tonight?"

"A real date, with The Klaus?" Elena giggled "I'll considered it" he pulled her closer. Klaus looked behind him, "There's your friend"

Matt was driving down the road with Rebekah in his car, Elena quickly pulled away from Klaus. Matt stopped, "You guys need a ride, I think we're going to the same place"

"We are" Klaus helped Elena up into the back of the truck and sat next to her. Elena felt as if they were parading themselves around the town. Most unlikely couples. Rebekah and Matt, and Klaus and Elena. Even though neither were official. It would be hard to explain if anyone saw them.

"So, Nik are you dating Elena are not?" Rebekah's voice was bitter sounding, but not the meanest tone she's heard from her.

"We're going out to dinner tonight" Klaus smirked, looking at Elena. Elena had never actually said yes, but come on- she knew that she would end up going. It still upset her a little that he announced that. She had a weird feeling about people knowing. Jeremy would hate her, and Klaus will be targetted by all of her friends. He might change back into what he used to be.

She felt like a monster though, what had she done to Stefan and Damon. Strung them along for nothing? Of course not. She looked up and met Matt's eyes in the mirror. Matt was the only male in town besides Tyler that didn't see her and think Katherine. Because to them, Katherine looked like Elena. To Stefan, Damon and even Klaus... She looked like Katherine. Katherine was their first love, their only love and who was she... she was the doppleganger. Klaus was different about Elena when it came to Katherine because Katherine had looked like someone else. She was tired though, she was tired of being compared to other people.

She hoped Klaus wouldn't make the mistake. Because she was Elena Gilbert. She needed to be redeemed from the new Elena, and focus on the old Elena. The girl that slipped and fell and got her friends in trouble, the girl that partied a little too much and had memories that didn't involve someone dying.

* * *

**Text Message:**

**Caroline: We have a problem**

**Stefan: You have no idea...**

* * *

**Alright, alright. See I know it's moving fast for Klaus and Elena but I didn't know how to get over that hump. Pretty much Klaus has admitted that this whole time he has had feelings for Elena. Very sweet, yes I know. And Elena has all but said she likes him too.**

**What you can be expecting next:**

**Damon & Stefan team up**

**Caroline jealous? Um, yes. (Matt & Rebekah)**

**Jeremy pissed (VERY)**

**And **

**Review, REVIEW. **


	3. Old New Friends

Old New Friend

Rebekah had changed, in minutes. God, did these originals like to change emotions quickly. One second, she was looking Elena up and down as if she was either about to kill her or test her. And then the next, she was offering to do her hair for the date. Elena, feeling a little pressured, invited Rebekah and Matt to join them. She didn't want to be by herself tonight, and Matt agreed to go. Rebekah seemed to be thanking Elena for something. "Do you get lonely?" Elena asked, and Rebekah paused for a second.

"Sometimes" She smiled grimly, "Being dead for a good bit does make you lonely" Rebekah was wearing a pretty emerald green dress with crystals going on the ruffles. Only she could pull that off. Elena was wearing something out of Rebekah's closet. A white short dress, with a normal sleeveless heart shaped top and an off-white crochet looking bottom. Elena loved it because of how simple it was.

"I'm sorry" She said, not facing Rebekah because she was scared Rebekah was accidentally burn her neck with the curling iron. "I didn't know how good of a person you could be"

"I don't think we ever gave each other a chance" Rebekah smiled a little "Hello, my name is Rebekah."

"My names Elena" They shook hands awkwardly because Elena had to put her hand behind her head. They laughed together, close to tears. Elena thought of how all this could have been avoided if they had come to a friendship earlier. "Oh this is my favorite song! Can you turn it up?"

"Sure" She turned it up as loud as it could go, and there was suddenly loud banging against the door. It was one of Klaus's witches that seemed to randomly appear. "Ah, Aggie...What an annoying creature" Rebekah snorted "Too old to have any good taste"

"How did you adapt?" Elena asked, as Rebekah curled the last stripp of hair, "Times have changed a lot!"

"Isn't this age about flaunting what you have, and becoming sluts?" Rebekah wasn't being serious "It was easy, act like a bitch get more friends."

"True" Elena shrugged, and started singing along to the song. "_Be the devil and angel too, Got a heart and soul and body, Let's see what this love can do, Baby I'm perfect for you" _

The door bursted off the hinges "Girls, don't you think the music is a little too loud?" Klaus called, humored by them.

"Get out!" Rebekah screamed, "It's supposed to be a surprise Nik!" She pushed him out with a little too much force. He was looking at Elena, smiling at her.

Elena turned away and blushed, "He's a fool"

"He's smitten" Rebekah teased, "Don't break my brother's heart Elena"

"I won't" When it came down to who was the better choice, it would always be Stefan. Stefan loved Elena, his love was pure. But Damon would protect Elena, and try not to hurt her. His love was strong and certain and nothing could influence otherwise. His love was two sided, one that is pure and real and one that is honest. But Klaus, Klaus was different. He was smart, he was funny, he was like Damon but he could do more and he was easy to talk to and didn't try to control her.

Klaus knew what family meant, he knew how important it was. Whereas Stefan and Damon were just coming back to family.

The pros and cons list were pending, but depending on how this date went tonight... Her love interest could change completely. Her life could become what it used to be. No war.

* * *

Klaus:

Matt shook his head, "I didn't know they liked their music that loud" Klaus was laid back in a comfortable chair, one leg on his knee looking upstairs. He could barely contain himself, he had caught a glimpse of Elena. She looked beautiful, beyond beautiful. She looked like an angel that he didn't deserve. Yet, he was not the noble type to let her go if he loved her. He didn't even know if he loved her.

"The music stopped, looks like we can finally go" Klaus laughed at Matt's words. He was sweating a little, nervous even. Rebekah made Matt nervous. He rubbed his hands together, and stood up. Matt had gone home for an hour, expecting the girls to be ready by the time he got back. Nope. They had just finished waxing each others legs, not even in the shower yet.

Klaus had listened to the conversations for awhile, their bonding. Their laughter on dresses the would never wear and the worst they had. Their first date, more Elena than Rebekah. And Rebekah asked questions about Matt and Elena asked questions about Klaus.

Like what he was like when he was a human, Rebekah corrected her saying that he was never really human. "But Klaus was a nice guy, the guy I wish my brother would be again." And then they started doing other things less serious and deep.

Aggie was at the end of the stairs, looking annoyed. "May I present" She said like she was bored with her job, Klaus heard a loud growl come from the top of the stairs, but he could not see the girls. "Miss Rebekah and Miss Elena" The girls came down like royal princesses.

"Wow" Matt said, his eyes glued to Rebekah. Klaus and Matt met them at the end of the stairs, arms extended. "You look beautiful"

"You look amazingly" Klaus whispered in her ear,"Stunning" Elena blushed and Klaus pulled her in close. "Let's go, I apologize for the restruant choice but seeing as this is a small town" He reframed from one pony town "There aren't many options"

"It'll be fine Nik" Rebekah smiled "I like the lighting in the grill"

Of course, because part of being a real girl meant that if a gentlemen was trying to be a gentlemen you talk trash about it later. But Rebekah was not the type. What Elena didn't know was that he expected to pay for all of their meals, Matt had enough money problems.

When they walked into the garage, Matt's face lit up. "Oh my god, man are these all yours?" There were multiple sports cars, to the girls surprise, a few heavy duty trucks.

Elena:

"It's your choice" Klaus told Matt, Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't even start Rebekah, you two have taking half the night"

"Half the night where you could have been picking out a car" Rebekah leaned against a classy car, Elena loved it. She loved how it looked so fancy and loved how it looked good against her skin. "I think Elena has already choosen for you any way"

"Love, are you sure?" Klaus smiled at her, "becuase if that's what you want- that's what you get"

"Sucker" Matt snorted getting in the backseat with Rebekah.

"I like this car" Rebekah winked at Elena, "Good choice boys"

Klaus turned to Elena "Do you want to drive?"

"Are you serious?" The car had to be crazy expensive, she walked over to the drivers side opening the door. Klaus handed her the keys to the car, "This is amazing" She held onto the steering wheel for a minute and then started the car. She put her hand on the stick shift, and Klaus put his hand over hers.

Elena was like speed racer on crack, she swerved a little. Rebekah being sadistic just laughed the whole time while Klaus was scared for everyone's life. Matt seemed to be in the same boat as him.

When they got to the Mystic Grill, Klaus said he would park the car with Matt.

Rebekah and Elena walked into the the Grill, smiling and laughing at each others jokes. Elena took a deep breath when she saw Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie sitting down at the table and Jeremy serving them. "It'll be okay" Rebekah said and they walked over to the table farthest from them. Elena was praying , 'Please don't let Jeremy serve us' But since she had almost no luck.

Jeremy was her server.

"Hey, sis...and Rebekah" Jeremy did not like Rebekah at all, "Innocent people's blood right?" He pointed to Rebekah.

"We're friends Jeremy, be nice" Elena said, angry with him that he had to be such a jerk. "We'll wait until the boys get in" Elena was ready to tell Jeremy about her and Klaus.

"Stefan and Damon?" Jeremy looked at Rebekah again "Didn't know that either of them went for barbie bitch here"

"No" Elena wouldn't even look at her brother at first, and then she stood up. Klaus was there with Matt, and Jeremy's eyes went from normal to huge. Elena kissed Klaus on the cheek, knowing Jeremy wasn't the only one watching.

"Hey, lovely" They sat down, "Can we get a sprite?" He looked at Jeremy, testing him. Making sure he didn't try anything stupid.

"Oh, she wants a sprite along with the knife in my back okay" He looked over at Caroline and the others, "Can I talk to you alone, Elena?"

"You can talk in front of my date and my friends, Jer" Elena was cooling down "I understand that this isn't what you want for me but I'm happy, I'm safe. Please, let me enjoy my night"

"Fine. But I'm not going to be the puppet." He threw his waist band down on the ground, walking off. "See you at work tomorrow Matt"

They got another server, and nicer one. They spent the night talking and laughing, Elena snuck glances at Caroline who looked more betrayed than ever. "Are you okay?" Klaus whispered against her skin as he kissed her neck.

"I'm fine" Elena said, returning back to the small talk. Rebekah and Matt laughed easily, and found themselves just looking at each other a few times. "Klaus, would you walk me home?"

"Anything for you, love" He helped her up, and then started walking out of the Grill. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did" Elena smiled "I haven't done anything like that in months, and it feels good" Klaus just held her hand in silence as they walked. She pointed to things, and smiled at him.

"So my girl, are we going to do this again sometime?" They were standing at the top of her porch, his hands feeling up and down her face. "Hmm?" He said softly, leaning in.

"I think so" She was about to meet his lips when a voice from behind them ruined it.

"I think it's time to come inside, Elena" Jeremy said with his arms crossed. She hugged Klaus for about five minutes and then walked inside.

"Why are you with him?" Jeremy yelled as soon as they were inside, Elena turned around and looked at him. She could say hurtful things to him. She could make him feel bad about himself, and ruin their relationship but she stuck to the basics.

"Because he's not that bad!" Elena yelled back "Stay out of my relationships please, because it never matters when I tell you what to do"

"I'm scared he'll hurt you" Jeremy was giving up too easily, "I can't lose you"

"You won't"

* * *

**What should happen next, PM me or Review to tell me! love my readers, **


	4. Feelings

Feelings:

Dear_ Journal,_

_As I have said before, calling it a journal is much more manly than diary. I hate that term. But after a thousand years, you have to start talking to something besides yourself and your victims, right? I do not wish to talk about the people I have killed. I did not know most of their names, and I do not wish to remember how all of them died. Tonight, I wish to speak about Elena. Elena, my sweet girl. I want to date her, I want to be with her. But I know the questions will rise as soon as I make a move other than tonight. Why? I am sure her brother has already asked that question. Why does he want her? Because she hates me for what I have always known, and she likes the fact she can influence how I live the rest of my life. With her, I can be the old Niklaus. Nik. Klaus. The boy that I used to be, the one that ran around trying to start a play fight. _

_T__he boy that would never think to stab his family in the back, the boy that was his father's son... I hate this. I don't know the roots of my appreciation for Elena, I do not know why I like her. I do not know if it was because she was repulsed by me, or because she seemed so innocent. Innocent is a strange word, because I know for a fact that Elena is not innocent. She has a past just like me, but her past is not as gory as mine has been. Yet, she used to know a good time, when I am with her- she touches that part of her again. When I am with her, I feel like I can be a better man. That for once, if she promised something, she would not get angry and break her word. She has morals that I used to have, and she is nothing like the others that took the form. She loves people from the bottom of her heart, and knows when she is being cruel. Now, I am not one to judge her but she could have stopped all of the broken hearts. _

_I am writing too much, I am lost in thought. What if she had kissed me tonight? Would she have? I hope so. I want to kiss her, because maybe that would add some hope into this path of recovery. I am proud of myself for once, I have not killed anyone today- or even fed off of anyone. I am not stupid, I know I cannot quit suddenly. I know that I will mess up, and she will be mad. But I know that I can make it, if I keep my strength in check. _

_I need to see her- soon. I wonder if tonight is too soon, what if she has not thought us over yet? What if she is creeped out by me showing up... Rather find out, than be sorry. You never know..._

_With new found hope,_

_Klaus. _

Elena:

Elena looked in the mirror holding onto the side of the sink, "What are you still doing here, Elena?" She smirked at herself. Of course she was not in appropriate clothes to run out the house in one of those Romantic Comedy scenes. She was very underdressed wearing red sophie shorts and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. She could try though, right? She could not get him out of her head.

She could not stop thinking about what almost happened on the porch. It was stuck in her mind, she rather talk to him about it and tell him she was ready to try out the idea of them, then stay up all night wondering 'If...' She rushed out of the bathroom, going for her keys and running into someone's chest.

"Klaus" She said in surprise, far from the usual 'Klaus' that had the emotions of hate and fear in them. "I was just going to-" She smiled her old Elena smile "I was just going to go see you"

"Looks like our minds were on the same wavelength" He said, "I need to tell you something..."

"Me too" Elena relaxed, if he was here there was good news involved right. He was not just playing with her emotions because he was bored. This was a sign. But what if it was not? What if he was going to stick the dagger in her heart too- metaphorically. Could she really handle that kind of rejection?

"I like you" He sounded like that cliche moment when the girl says 'It's not you, It's me'. "I like you a lot" He touched the side of her face, running his fingers on her cheek. "You scare me"

"You scare me too" She whispered, she was not sure if those were the words she should have used. It could be taken many different ways. "I scare me"

"Do you love, or do your emotions scare you" He smirked, "I can feel your heartbeat speed up"

"You make me nervous, Klaus" She said like it should be obvious "Yesterday, you were my worst enemy. Today, you are a love interest. I don't know which side you're on."

"I will always be on your side" Klaus looked different, his mouth slightly opened- his hair dis-shelved as if he had been running really fast and his head tilted waiting for her to make a move.

"You are good with words" Elena said "A real charmer"

"I try to be" Klaus winked at her "So, my dearest Elena... What were you going to say to me?" Elena blushed at his words and the look he had on his face. It was borderline seductive, she could sue for sexual harrassment. She wanted to laugh at her thoughts, how old was Klaus any way? He was born in the 10th century- but there was really no record of how old he was when he changed.

"I was going to say, I'm willing to give us a chance" It sounded much stronger in her head, and romantic... "You won me over tonight Klaus, and I can't stop thinking about our date. I don't know if that is obsessive or natural for a good date but I want to do it again sometime"

"Sometime being...when?" She had gotten his intention, he was interested in what she had to say. "Because I would have to check my schedule" Elena laughed at his words, what schedule? Klaus did not have a schedule- he acted on instinct. And she was pretty sure none of this had gotten on his "schedule"

"Tomorrow night" Elena said "But early tomorrow night, and I don't want to go to the grill"

"You do not have to ask twice, love" Klaus rolled his eyes "I do not mean any disrespect to you by saying that The Grill is a little too overrated"

"Sometimes" Elena pondered it, "I like homecooked meals"

"Did Bekah open her big mouth?" Klaus looked up at the ceiling "I am embarassed, and caught red-handed. Living a thousand years does come with it's pros"

"Like picking up cooking" Elena sat down on her bed, yawning a little. "I think I should start cheerleading again" It was just a thought, nothing she was willing to commit to right away, but sometimes she missed it.

"I think you should go to bed" Klaus put the devut over her, tucking her in almost. "I will be going, see you tomorrow night Miss Gilbert"

"Do you have to go?" Elena asked, yawning once more.

"Are you inviting me to stay the night after our first date? You and my sister have a lot in common..." Klaus knew what she meant, but he was trying to lighten the mood so he could go home. Not that he wanted to leave Elena, he was thirsty. _Freakin' Hungry. _

"You know what I mean, Klaus" Elena put her head on her pillow, and watched him jump out of her open window. But she did not go to sleep right away, she reached for her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes I wish life would leave a sticky note saying "everything's about to change", but I guess that's what facebook fortune cookies are for, right? Who knows... I'm shocked with myself, Caroline and everyone used to joke with me about forgiving easily. It's weird that I let him in so quick, that in just one day he has gone from enemy to potential boyfriend. Klaus being my boyfriend- it would have sounded absurd three pages back. _

_I look in his eyes, and I see something that he hides from the rest of the world. Humanity. Just like me, he hurts. Just like me, he is scared and just like me, he feels love. He feels for me. Maybe that's what won me over, Klaus admitting that he feels for me in an open bar in front of everyone. He didn't snap someone's neck when I said I'd think about it, and he didn't accuse me of feeling for his brother. _

_He let it be. _

_Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Klaus how my parents died. I'm going to tell him what I'm scared of as a person. What I miss about the old me. And I expect him to tell me how his humanity died at first, what scares him, and what he misses about the previous decades. I want him to know the girl that I used to be, and the girl I am now. I'm stronger than that old girl, but I'm more tamed than the old girl. _

_I need to find a line so I can be both. Klaus is that line. _

_I like Klaus. I like the way he smiles, and how he knows when to be serious and not to be. I like the way he can be a gentlemen and a defend-your-honor kind of guy. I like the way he can't be killed so easily, and I like the way he is patient (with me, because I'm sure if it was one of his hybrids- they'd be dead) and I love the way he is opening up to me. _

_Elena. _

_P.S. I need to call Caroline before things get out of control..._

* * *

**_Foreshadowing- a beautiful thing... _**

**_What you can be expecting:_**

**_Caroline/Damon/Stefan- Thoughts turn into actions_**

**_Jeremy- Wants to go with them with someone special (Klaus and Elena)_**

**_Bonnie drama- and moments between Bonnie/Elena/Rebekah. (WHO WOULD GUESS?)_**


	5. Strike One

Strike One:

Klaus:

Klaus knocked on Elena's front door, one hand in his pocket- his face twisted with anger. Is_ she involved? Did she just pretend to like me? _She was not answering, which was shocking. He started knocking a little harder, until he heard someone running down the stairs. He knew by the sound of the steps that it was not her, which made him even more angry. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jeremy called, unlocking the door. "It's you" He looked at Klaus with the door wide open, Klaus pushed past him. His temper was about to hit the roof, "She invited you in?" Jeremy looked to his left, and back at Klaus. "She's not here, I can't find her"

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Klaus saw it as another sign that she was guilty.

"Meaning, when I got up to go to school- she wasn't here. Her phone is off, I assumed she was with you" Jeremy started walking towards the kitchen, opening the fridge "I was going to wait around until she got home, just in case something was wrong."

"You thought I would hurt her?" Klaus was taken back by what he was inquiring. But was that not the reason he was here at the moment? To do whatever he could to get the where abouts of Rebekah out of her. "I am here because Rebekah did not come home last night, nor is she at school" He looked at Jeremy "I am worried about my sister, her phone is off which is rare"

"Something's wrong" Jeremy pulled his phone out of his jeans, "I'm going to call-"

"Do not call anyone, I am willing to bet that it's one of them" Klaus paused "Or even all of them that have my sister"

"They wouldn't hurt Elena" But even as the words came out, Klaus noticed Jeremy was not so sure about it.

"They are going mad, they are being extreme" Klaus was pacing, "We could kill them, but Elena would not be so happy. We could plan a way in, but with what? An army of hybrids? No."

"We could use magic" Jeremy said, shrugging.

"Funny, I do not recall Bonnie liking me" Klaus was getting annoyed, more than angry. If they had touched a hair on Elena's head, they would all suffer.

"She doesn't" Jeremy said "And as much as she's mad at Elena. That's her friend" Jeremy grabbed his car keys, "Let's go"

"What if she's helping them?" Klaus asked "We need a back up plan"

"We attack" Jeremy nodded his head, "If they have my sister- I am not going to show mercy"

* * *

Rebekah:

Rebekah looked behind at Elena, hissing at the burning pain against her wrist. A thousand curses were going through her messed up hair. Elena was bleeding badly, her head wounded by their savage methods of capture. Elena was tied to the chair behind her. She had been completetly silent the whole time, more out of betrayal than anger- Rebekah could feel the betrayal in the room. Both sides of course.

Caroline was looking at Elena, like she no longer wanted to be part of what was about to happen. Then she looked at Rebekah like she was satan. Tyler was almost on the same page, except he did not want to see Rebekah get hurt either. Damon was not even part of it anymore, Rebekah had heard their whispers earlier. Damon only wanted to hurt Klaus, but then he could not risk hurting Elena in the process. So he dropped out. Luckily the witch was not part of it either. Stefan was the one calling the shots, which was damaging to both girls.

"Let her go, Stefan" Elena tried to pull forward in the chair "Your not mad at her, your mad at me" Stefan had a weapon in his hands, pointing it at Elena.

"Wrong" He looked at her, smirking "You are a traitor, Elena."

"Excuse me?" Rebekah spoke up "How does dropping a jealous idiot make her a traitor. In my mind, she's a hero"

"No one asked you to talk" Caroline said, like the bitch she could be.

"So, what are you going to do? Kill us?" Elena looked at Caroline "Because I thought you were above that" Caroline broke eye contact. "Guess not"

"I like this side of you Elena, is this what your boyfriend does to you?" Stefan chuckled "Make you feel stronger- your human, Elena"

* * *

Klaus:

The witch refused to let Klaus inside, putting it kindly that he might kill her in her sleep. Klaus had weighed the thought before- so it was not much of an insult. He felt out of the loop, and more than anything scared. It was unlike any feeling he had ever felt. It was horrible. His heart was beating faster, and faster and he felt like he was about to lose his mind.

It would be too easy to turn it off. He would hold onto it, it would help him find Elena and Rebekah. He was positive that if either girl was hurt he would kill.

Klaus was pacing back and forth again, thinking of other ways to get the girls. He could call Matt to distract Caroline- but they were all running off of something dangerous. Who's to say that she would not snap his neck instantly? Rebekah would not like that. Klaus would not either, he had grown fond of the human boy. Plus, that was one of Elena's best friends. (That list was getting a lot shorter as of late)

"We've got them" Jeremy came speed walking out of the house "The old Lockewood property"

"Of course" Klaus would usually smirk at what his hybrid did against him. And then kill them, but there was no point.

"They have been left ungaurded, they are all at school according to Matt" They got in Jeremy's car, all silent preparing themselves for anything.

* * *

Rebekah:

"Are we going to die here?" Elena asked, Rebekah had been thinking about dying. She was not Finn, she did not want to die. She could not- her life had just begun. What was the point of even making a date for the night? Was her mother torturing her again?

"No, of course not" Rebekah was not so sure, but she needed to comfort Elena. Elena was losing a lot of blood, Stefan had decided to do some torture.

Elena only gritted her teeth as Stefan scratched her stomach with the sharpe tip of the wooden stake. He laughed while he did it._ "Break his heart Elena, it will make it stop" _

Then they left, They figured if Elena turned up dead that they should have a safe alibi. What better one then they were all at school. Rebekah studied the weak one, Tyler Lockewood, before they left. He seemed distant, out of it, unwilling to watch. Caroline watched with open eyes, which sickened Rebekah. Stefan was the worst, it made Rebekah ill to think about that look in his eyes.

Rebekah felt Elena move in her chair, as if she was about to go to sleep. "You cannot sleep, Elena" Rebekah said, worried "You have lost a lot of blood"

Rebekah knew that she would have to feed after this, the blood was overwhelming. She must be strong, she must be strong. It made sense though, bleed out the brother's girl in front of the vampire sister. Elena would die from loss of blood, or Rebekah would kill her.

"Elena" Rebekah called, hearing her breathing drop quickly "Elena!" She yelled, shaking the chair with all her might. If she could break the chair, and save Elena she would. "Someone! Help!" Rebekah screamed, tears coming out of her eyes. No one could hear her. "Elena, wake up!"

Elena was not moving, but Rebekah could hear the faint heart beats. Each one slower than the other, Elena was dying. And she could not do a thing to save her. "NIK!" She yelled, "Mother!" Rebekah called out to anyone that could save her friend.

The blood was everywhere, Rebekah realized. The smell, it was making her eyes black. She tried to avoid it by screaming more. Her fangs were extending, maybe if she got thirsty enough she would break out of the chair. But then she would end Elena.

"Please, Mother" She yelled once more, before she heard someone coming. If it was Stefan, she would beg for Elena's life. It was the only way to save her new friend, she would promise to leave Matt alone. She would leave town if she had to.

"She's lost a lot of blood" Jeremy yelled, running to Elena- cutting the ropes around her wrist. He was hitting her face, trying to keep her awake. "You promised" He kept repeating, over and over again until Bonnie and Klaus were in the room.

"I couldn't wake her" Rebekah was still crying as Bonnie cut the ropes off of her. She rubbed her wrist, and watched as Nik put his wrist up to Elena's mouth. "We have to get out of here" Rebekah reminded them.

Klaus picked Elena up, and then in a flash he was out of the chamber. Rebekah was behind Bonnie, and Jeremy making sure they made it out too. "What did they do to you?" She could hear her brother whisper as he touched Elena's cheeks. The wounds were healing- slowly, but they were healing. Rebekah could hear Elena's heart beat returning, and then with a deep gasp she was sitting up.

"Did I-" She was about to ask, and Jeremy shook his head 'No'. Klaus still held her cheek in his hand, as Jeremy knelt by her.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Rebekah, Rebekah nodded.

"I was scared" Rebekah still had tears in her eyes "That Nik would not find us fast enough, and I would lose her" She shook her head "Thank you, Bonnie"

"I sort of owed you" Bonnie crossed her arms "For trying to kill you"

"I have done worse" Rebekah said, "I do not understand. Caroline just watched them attack her, almost kill her. Then she can go to school and act normal"

"I think we should all be at school" Bonnie said, "Not to sound sadistic, but it would be a slap in the face"

"Elena, are you up for school?" Rebekah purred, "You seem better"

"I just have to change" Elena sighed, "School would get my mind off of this"

They all agreed, except Klaus, to go to school. They would make it in time to be in Alaric's class, which was ironic seeing as Alaric was a little absent these days.

Elena:

She looked up to Klaus, her blood on his hands, her mouth covered with his blood. She was grateful for him, she was grateful for Rebekah. "Thank you" She whispered, holding back the threatening tears.

"I promise to protect you" Klaus whispered back, taking her hands in his "I will never let this happen to you again"

Elena hugged him close to her, needing to know that it was real. That she had not died, and this was not her punishment for being with vampires. "You saved my life" She said against his chest "I owe you, not the other way around"

"Just be ready for our date tonight" Klaus said, "That's all I need"

* * *

**The Bonds of Friendship- Sorry, I didn't start with the date- Something had to happen that meant a lot to all of them. Something had to happen to bring Bonnie back in the picture. **


	6. Who Your Friends Really Are

Who Your Friends Really Are

Bonnie:

Bonnie had a list of moments that she was proud to be a witch, today would be somewhere between number three and number four on that list. She imagined that her Grams still would not be happy that she was playing with fire, A.K.A vampire drama- but she felt happy. She felt like she did something good with her powers, not something Esther wanted her to do, but something she as a friend needed to do.

She was not surprised when Elena offered to walk with her to Alaric's class, they were five minutes late. "I wonder if he'll actually show up" Elena said, "I hope Ric gets better soon"

"Me too" Bonnie stopped before they were near the classroom "I'm sorry I was mad at you"

"I understand, Bonnie. We've all lost a lot in this past year, let's try not to lose anything more" Bonnie nodded, and hugged Elena. They then walked into Alaric's class. The class was silent, doing book work for yet again, another sub. Stefan and Caroline looked up first, Bonnie squinted her eyes at them. Confirming that they had lost her for anything they would need.

Elena took her seat by Bonnie, and stared blankly at a piece of paper for at least ten minutes. Bonnie was counting inside her head "Elena"

Elena turned to her "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Bonnie was smiling her old- Bonnie smile. It seemed the whole town had become much serious over the last year.

"How good you will look in that black dress" Elena winked "Klaus wants to go to dinner tonight, I figured you and Jeremy could go- if that does not make you uncomfortable"

"It's no problem, we're still friends" Bonnie leaned in closer "Will Rebekah and Matt be joining us?"

"SHH!" The sub said to the girls, Bonnie sat up straight in her seat. Laughing. She could feel Caroline's gaze in the back of her head.

"I hope so" Elena mouthed.

* * *

Elena:

They were all ready, sitting in Rebekah's beauty room. Bonnie wore a different dress than expected, it was a dark red that nearly matched the color of her lips. It was a short dress, not as short as Elena's but short. She wore gold with it, gold earrings 'From Europe' Rebekah proudly beamed. Jeremy would be begging for her, it sounded- strange that Elena wanted Jeremy to suffer for Bonnie. She should be supporting her brother, but her brother had made a mistake and hated to see Bonnie with any other guy... so why not fix what is broken?

Bonnie looked content tonight, it had been too long since they had done anything close to this. Elena looked fit for a lord, heaven forbid the irony of that. She took it up a level, her dress being tighter and more revealing than the last one. It was dark blue, with a low cut and four inches above her knees. Rebekah dressed it up nicely with a bead of pearls, and pearl earrings.

Rebekah was wearing a dress similar to Elena's, except it was black and more appropriate for Matt's liking. It looked nothing like what Caroline would wear, but looked exactly Rebekah. It was not as tight as Elena's dress, but had the low cut. It looked like a mixture of a 20's dress, and a modern day dress. All of the good things about both, morphed together to make a stellar dress.

"Girls" Klaus called from downstairs "We have reservation!"

"Cool it, Nik!" Rebekah yelled, sounding annoyed but not really being annoyed "It takes time to look this damn sexy and I am not going to ruin my make up because of an impatient ass" Rebekah's accent only made everything sound much more hysterical.

"Oh, Rebekah- Matt says you do not even need make up on" Klaus called sweetly, "I disagree entirely- he has never seen you wake up in the morning"

"I swear I will rip his throat out" Rebekah said, grabbing her purse "Wait five more seconds" They said standing by the door. Rebekah made Bonnie and Elena laugh with her mocking of Klaus. 'Better get down stairs' She mouthed "Such a man, just because they can get in the show and brush their hair"

"You're a trip Bekah" Elena said, "Are we going to have Aggie introduce us again, or are we keeping it normal?"

"Normal" Rebekah said "Or they'll get used to it"

They walked downstairs, greeted by smiles and amazed looks. "Alright, Bekah you win this time. Only because you have made my girl happy"

"Bite me, Nik" Rebekah growled, looking radiant. They split up standing beside their dates "Aggie, can you take a picture of us?"

"Yes Miss Rebekah" Aggie said, mockingly. But she took the picture any way, snap- snap. Elena smiled big for the camera, blinking at the flash afterwards. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Aggie" Rebekah said, and they walked out of the house- not knowing what the night would hold for them.

* * *

Stefan:

He paced back and forth by the fire place, they had escaped without major damage. They would never expect him to strike again. Stefan did not want to lose, even if that meant shutting it off. He was used to it, and most seemed to be more fond of that side of him. He did not know which loss meant more to him, the fact that his ex girlfriend was dating his former best friend, or the his former best friend had become a good guy.

"You almost killed her brother" Damon said at the doorway "Big mistake on your part"

"Leave me alone Damon" Stefan was in his usual mood of self agony, and angst. "Do not tell me what I am going to do, I will kill her if I choose"

"Like Hell you will" Damon's eyes brows scrunched together in anger, he set his glass down on an end-table. "Because you will be stirring the pot"

"It's not my fault, you are in love with a traitor"

"What traitor? I may have reacted with anger earlier, but she has not screwed us over brother. She has brought peace!" Damon was, for lack of better words, pissed. It was written all over his face "But you have to do something about it, right? You have to ruin it"

"Go mourn for another hundred years brother, because she will die. Or he will leave" Damon walked backwards out of the room, pointing to Stefan with his finger.

"You do not want to cross this line, Stefan"

"I have already crossed the line" Stefan whispered to the fire, burning his last days with Elena. Everything she had left over, and everything that reminded him of her.

_He was gone._

* * *

Klaus:

They were sitting inside a place out of town, all of them laughing and getting along. Elena looking beautiful, and in the worst way tempting. Jeremy seemed to like Klaus a little more than he did that morning, they were "friends". Friend. Klaus had never had many friends, and now he had two good human friends, friends that he did not have to compel or hurt.

It was amazing. She was amazing, he had spent half his night watching her. Watching her smile that huge, rare smile at Jeremy and winking at Bonnie. He watched how she reacted to Rebekah's jokes, and snarky comments. Sometimes with raised eyebrows and sometimes she had to cover her mouth. He liked to hear her laugh, she had a pretty laugh.

Klaus looked at his food, and up at Elena "In Italy, they had much better food" He informed the group. In Italy, they had a much lower drinking age as well. He was sure Jeremy and Matt would be drunk off their asses if they were in Italy. He could feel their nerves coming off of them, or maybe that was just him.

"Of course they did, Nik. This is a ma and pop shop three miles from Mystic Falls." Rebekah snorted, taking a bite of what was supposed to be Linguini with Clam Sauce. "At least we are together right?"

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Bonnie said looking up at Jeremy "It's nice"

"I know, right. I feel like I haven't spent much time with my little brother!" Elena reached across the table, messing up his hair.

"Hey, hey- your hair is next if that's how you want to play" Jeremy tried to reach over the table, to mess up Elena's hair. But Bonnie pulled him back down, wiggling her finger at him laughing.

"You are not at an advantage" Elena laughed, "Yeah, there are the same amount girls vs boys, but think about it. Vampire, witch, and me- the authority in the household"

"Ha." Jeremy said, rolling his eyes. "What do you wanna do after this? Bowling ally? Ice skating- Elena does that very well"

"Your so funny, Jer" Elena rolled her eyes at him.

Klaus felt the vibrating of his phone in his pocket "I will be right back"

Klaus looked at his screen, it read: STEFAN, he looked at the screen for three seconds letting the call go to his voicemail. Stefan called again, and Klaus answered it. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave town. Tonight." Stefan said back "Or Elena's blood with be on your hands"

* * *

**What did you think? Review! **


	7. Losing Your Memory

Losing Your Memory

_Elena:_

_Klaus had been distant since his phone call, not commenting as much and not looking Elena in the eyes. Did I do something? Maybe he realized he did not want to be with her. Isn't the second date when they realize if they are interested. She never really thought that anyone would not like her, or that he would act this way. "Did I do something?"_

_"No, not at all that is what makes this so hard" Klaus looked at her, "I never knew that this would happen, Elena" He pulled her closer to him, inches away "Just say I can kiss you"_

_"Of course you can" Elena said quietly, and he pressed his lips against hers. Elena held on to his neck, while his hands wrapped around her waist. The first time she kissed him, she felt like she would pass out. Her nerves bouncing around in her head, and her heart beating faster than it ever had. Then the kiss broke, and she resurfaced. But Klaus came back for more. Pushing her against her wall, kissing her hard like it was the last time he would. Elena laughed a little, beneath his lips. _

_"What's so funny?" Klaus said, leaning his head on her shoulder. _

_"You are very passionate about kissing" She was still trying to catch her breath, he was beautiful. She noticed that he was breathing heavily too. _

_He stood up straight, shaking his head quickly. Looking her dead in the eye, "Elena" He was being serious, no longer breathing heavily. "You must forget me" He whispered._

* * *

Three Days Later

Elena did not know why she was depressed, and she did not know what happened to her week. The last thing she could remember was sitting around the table, just her and Jeremy eating salads and noodles. At least she was not alone, Matt was the same way- as well as Jeremy and Bonnie. But Elena was never hungry, and she was not sleeping anymore. She just tossed and turned all night long.

"Elena, are you going to eat?" Caroline said, walking into her bedroom "Alaric says you haven't eaten at all" Caroline had been a really good friend, tolerating her random crying fits and trying to make her eat. She even brought Alaric home, which made things easier.

"I'm not hungry" Elena said, looking out her window. "I feel like I missed something Caroline..." She trailed off, getting lost in the night sky. Things like this don't just happen, you don't wake up and not knowing what happened in the last few days.

You don't cry in your sleep, and then not be able to remember what you dreamt about.

"Nothing but a whole bunch of book work" Caroline sat down on her bed "C'mon it's tacos"

"I'll be down in a minute" She said, looking out her window. She could hear Stefan laughing from downstairs, like he was the champion of something. Maybe she should go down, to show her face. Pretend nothing happened, but she wanted to be with someone. She just did not know who.

She looked at her phone, pressing call on a certain name. She was crying, or sobbing and she did not know why, everything was so messed up inside her head. She felt lost and dizzy. "Matt" She whimpered into the phone "Can you come get me?"

Her friendship with Matt had grown with the recent daze. He felt it too, and she sometimes saw tears in his eyes when he talked. He was missing something too, like a part of his life. Something new, because he would remember it if it wasn't.

Matt:

Elena had called every night for him to come and get her, and then she would cry for hours off and on asking him what they were missing. The hell if he knew, he could barely wake up in the morning without feeling like something was off. Something he could not explain, or place.

He drove up to her house, looking at the dashboard hands in his lap. What had happened to them? Jeremy and Bonnie weren't as effected... They did not cry like Elena, or wake up sweating at night like Matt. The radio did not make it better, it was playing one of those sad songs.

He remembered when Elena was one of those girls that laughed a lot, and made jokes about everything. She was fun then, but she was not a really good friend. Well, she was- but she wasn't at the same time. Then she became a nicer more mellow kind of girl but instead of going to the Lockewood's, she started writing in her diary in the graveyard.

Diary.

When Elena got in his truck, he turned to her "Did you check your diary?" Matt asked, "What if you wrote something in it?" He watched as she thought about it. What if? What if the answers were that simple and he no longer had to miss sleep and thus fall asleep in his math class. That would be a relief, he would feel stupid if it was something silly. What if Elena recovered.

"I'll be right back" Elena got out of the truck, and ran into the house. He tried to be patient, tapping on his steering wheel. But it did not work. After a few minutes, Matt just sat there waiting in silence, _this had to be something mystic. _Vampire related of course, when was it not? Damon probably. He seemed to be absent lately. Not in the picture. Elena had mentioned that a few times while she cried, Stefan barely talked to her and Damon was never there to talk to.

Matt just wanted everything to go back to normal.

It was a major moment when he caught a glimpse of Elena, she walked outside slowly. Looking at him though the window, her eyes closed quickly and he saw tears running down her cheeks. The book fell to the ground with a loud thud, and then she fell to the ground. Matt slammed the door to his truck, running to her side "What's wrong?"

"The pages, they've been ripped out. Something happened Matt, and someone did not want us to know about it."

* * *

**Sorry people, but something had to happen!**


	8. Do You Think I Want To Be Here

Do You Want Think I Want To Be Here?

Elena:

The letter came in the mail, two days after Elena realized that someone had destroyed two days of her life. It was too Pretty Little Liars for her liking, how it was in a fancy envelope with a white wax seal with a picture of a oak tree on it. She opened it on the way to school, in front of Matt. Matt was always around Elena lately, he said he was trying to look out for her. But she was positive it was because he did not want to see her locked up in a mental hospital. "What is it?" He asked, she waved him off.

She lifted the seal to open it, trying to be careful. She would save it, it was really beautiful. "From Agatha Gentry" Elena said raising her eyebrows. Inside was a picture, a shocking picture. "Matt" Elena said, nearly dropping the picture. "Look at this"

It was a well-taken picture, Bonnie and Jeremy were there laughing at something. Rebekah was looking up at Matt like he was the most brilliant thing she had ever seen. And Klaus was looking at Elena, like he- like he loved her. Like that was the only person in the room and he could not keep his eyes off of her. And Elena was smiling widely like she used to.

"That's us" Matt said, sitting there in the front seat. "What happened?" That was the only question left to ask, what happened? "What does the letter say?"

"There are two" Elena said, pulling out the first- obviously written by Agatha.

_Dear Miss Gilbert,_

_I have not given you much of a reason to like me. In the days that I have known you I assumed you were just another helpless soul lost to the power of Klaus. But you were not. You were a human girl, raised in this small little town that captured the heart of what used to be a heartless monster. Now, it seems that Niklaus has fled town leaving you behind for some reason. I do not mean to press for what happened but if you wish to talk to me, contact me soon. I need you to understand that he is not a bad man, you have changed him a lot. A lot. _

_He left his diary here. You can run down to the house if you want to retrieve it. I find no problem with it, I am sure that he wants you to have it. _

_Miss Agatha Gentry_

"I can't remember this, I can't remember this!" Elena kicked the dash board "Dammit!" She held her head back, making sure she did not mess up her make up.

"Read the next one, it is not from Agatha" Matt said, his eyes open. His hand on his chin, looking out the window.

Elena sat there, "Matt" She whispered like the calm before the storm "Take me to the Klaus's house"

* * *

Elena opened Klaus's front door, running into the opening. "Agatha!" She yelled, running around in different rooms. "Agatha!"

"Miss Gilbert is that you?" Agatha came out wearing an apron, she looked at Elena "You are crying"

"What happened? Why can't I remember being with Klaus. Why can't Matt remember being with Rebekah"

"I found something, Klaus was running from a threat" She pulled out a paper that explained a few things, "He writes most of his thoughts down" She read out loud "I have to go see the Salvatores, maybe I can manage the situation" One clue after another "That's it"

* * *

**Alright, who is freaking out about tonight? WHAT IF MATT DIES. God, I will cry like a baby! A BABY... I mean it, Zach is so cute... and Matt is a sweetheart. I will also cry if Damon gets hurt, or Alaric is dead. (AND IF KLAUS DOES NOT COME BACK) I'm pretty much anti anything in here. (I looooooooove Kllaus tho- and what about the return of Eli? Man, that is one sexy vampire- I should stop talking right now. But I just saw the preview on The CW and It's got me freaking out (I cried three times when I first watched the preview because I am so scared that Matt will die that it's crazy... so scared...)**


	9. When A Traitor Calls

When A Traitor Calls

Elena:

Elena tossed and turned, feeling like she had made a mistake by listening to Matt. She should have went to the Boarding House. She should have- but she did not. It was too dangerous, right? It was a lie. Matt was scared that he might have developed feelings for Rebekah. Elena saw right through his reasoning, but did not argue. Matt was on her side, and she did not want that to change. Elena sat up in her bed, looking at her alarm clock. Another night without sleep- she felt around on her end-table. Grabbing the picture of her and Klaus.

She touched his face with her finger, _was it real? Did I really love him? Maybe love is a strong word... _But if she had, it would explain things. Her sleepless nights, her mourning, her depression. She lost someone dear to her.

Elena looked over at her phone.

**Seven Missed Calls:**

**Stefan [5]**

**843-409-3123 [2] **

She had a voicemail from the 843 number, "Elena, it's Rebekah... Call me back as soon as you can. I think we need to talk"

Elena smiled inside, her heart squeezing tightly. Rebekah was reaching out to her, which made her feel like she had a chance here. She did it immediately, waiting for the phone to start ringing. _Ring, Ring... _"Hello" Elena made her number private- not knowing why but it felt instictive. Now, she knew why. In case Klaus answered.

She hung up. Breathing hard. _I should have said something, I should have begged him to come home. _Her head was pounding. She grabbed her iPod, logging onto a texting account. She texted the South Carolina number.

* * *

Klaus:

The phone on the dresser started vibrating frantically while Rebekah was in the shower, he answered it out of the kindness of his heart and out of question. Would she be so much of a fool to contact Elena? Or Matt? He said "Hello" calmly waiting for a reply.

He heard her breathing.

Elena.

It was like he was there in the same room with her, hearing her breathe- hearing her talk to him. Just listening to the sound of her voice. Part of him wanted to toss the phone, he needed to toss the phone- but what if he was just hearing things? What if he was delusional- because everything looked like Elena in these past few days.

The girl at the blood bank that he and Rebekah robbed the other night, it was like she was in the same room with him "Klaus, do not lose control. Do not go for the girl" The girl looked nothing like her of course, she was blonde. An outcast from what it looked like.

He let her be. Not touching a hair on her head.

The phone started to buzz again, but for a shorter time. It was a text message.

**Text Message:**

**409-1298- 2334- I am looking for Rebekah. **

It was not Elena's number, or anyone's number that he had come across in Mystic Falls. He sighed, knowing that she was safe. She did not know about them. "Who is that, and why are you going through my phone?" Rebekah yelled as Nik put her phone down.

"Some boy probably, I thought you said you would only be a minute"

"Well, I had to wash my hair, and then scrub the guilt and shame off of myself..." Rebekah looked at her brother "I am sorry"

"I deserve it, for once you were reaching a semi-normal life and it was ruined. I made you run from my fears" Rebekah grabbed her phone, "I should be the one that is sorry"

"It was very noble of you, brother" Rebekah stood straight "Something humans would write books about" She texted the number back without Klaus noticing.

**Text Message:**

**Rebekah: Elena, it's me. Can you meet me somewhere tonight? **

She waited a few minutes, telling Klaus how she was tired of bagged blood. How she needed an escape of the confined life.

**Text Message:**

**:Yes**

* * *

Elena pulled into the old broken house's yard, a perfect place to meet a vampire if one thought of it. She recognized the house, once restored by the Fell's but disgarded after a ten years ago. It was often relative to the other house burnings made after the last search for the vampires somewhere around 1990.

Rebekah was waiting, a smile on her face. Elena shut her door, and walked up to her. "Are you real?" was the first thing Elena said to her, before running into her arms. Rebekah patted her head, and then let her go.

"You have to get out of this place" Rebekah looked around "Mystic Falls is no longer safe for you" **(AN: Alter ending- read bottom for more) **

"I can't just leave my friends, Rebekah" She looked at her, eyes focused on the bags under Rebekah's eyes. And then distant looks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm terrified for you, and Matt. Stefan will not stop because you are human- he's gone."

"What do you mean Stefan? He's been there for me!" Elena jerked away from her "He's my-"

"Enemy" Rebekah yelled "Klaus would have never left you if it was not for a good reason. Remember Elena, for heavesakes remember as well as you can" Only bits came back to Elena, the parts that she was sure Rebekah had erased. The pictures, the laughs. Klaus was just blacked out. Gone. But Elena was there with Rebekah in the darkest place. And Stefan- he was the bad guy... Elena, without the help of Agatha would have never guessed it was Klaus.

Rebekah looked behind her, "Run Elena" The bright orange flames came out of no where, as if Elena had been followed. Elena ran to her car as fast as she could. This was unreal to her. The people she thought she could trust- they were the enemy.

* * *

**Alright- Ever since I watched 'Man Of The House' I've wanted this theme to go into one of my stories. Elena leaves Mystic Falls for college and joins the Longhorn cheerleading team after a freak curse (Coming soon). Elena changes into someone she wouldn't even recognize in the mirror. When Alaric, and friends come to visit her at the house... things go down. **

**Review if you think I should write the alter ending. **


	10. Run

Run

Elena watched as the green digital numbers on her alarm clock changed, she could not sleep. Rebekah had scared sleep away with her haunting words. Elena did not even know if she was capable of feeling for Klaus. She wanted to remember how it felt to know the real him, it was that ache in her heart that squeezed when she was about to close her eyes. She imagined a calmer guy, a laughing guy that knew all those things about the world. Someone she could listen to for hours upon hours without falling asleep. That was her dream guy, not only the guy that girls wanted to date so much- but a lover. A man when he had to be, a protector. And if he left to protect her, she should be able to see why. But she could not. And she did not know what happened for him to leave, she wanted to know so badly. She wanted a chance.

She pushed herself up on her elbows, sighing because she knew sleep would not come. She thought of Caroline's dad who could avoid compulsion without vervain, could she reverse it. Tyler could reverse his sire. How do you reverse compulsion? Elena sat up, turning on her lamp. _Maybe if I think really hard... _She closed her eyes, concentrating.

It was as if the world was moving around her, she was barely breathing. Her eyes were closed tight, and she started to shake. Her muscles were tightning, locking together. She kept thinking of the little detail, she kept trying to think of that picture. Her and Klaus, her and Rebekah. Her and Klaus...

_"Girls" Klaus called from downstairs "We have reservations!"_

Elena started feeling light-headed but she wanted more, she needed more from her missing life. Elena's nose was bleeding by the time she started seeing black spots that sooned turned to white ones.

She was seeing him, she was feeling his arms carrying her. And she felt like it was a dream, as if she was making up all the things that she was seeing but she was not. She passed out right before she felt his lips against hers.

* * *

Elena:

The distant calls had stopped completely, the begging had silenced. Once, she was there almost waking up her eyes coming open to see her brothers face and then everything went black again. She was being pulled back to the dark place she was in before Jeremy found her. She had seen plenty of movies, some more than once, that potrayed the out of body experience but it was nothing like this. She felt dead.

_Am I dead? _

Before, when she thought about dying she always imagined, but never could fully grasp the fact that all thoughts ended. Everything just shut off. But she could hear herself, she could feel herself breathing.

"You are not dead, Elena" She heard Esther's voice through emptiness "Of course, your body is not responding in the real world right now...but you will return... when I am ready"

Elena could not see, and that bothered her. It was a lot of dark space and just her heavy breathing and her thoughts. "Then what am I?"

"Right now, you are merely a visitor" Esther chuckled to herself "Excuse the mess, I do not have many of them" She did not find the words comforting at all. Esther did not seem like one to joke, but here she was cracking them as she tortured Elena with suspense. "You have to save my son"

"Klaus?" Elena would save him, but she felt the words get stuck in her throat.

"Kol" She said. And then Elena was getting shaken, and yelled at. She gasped loudly, pulling herself up from her bed. Jeremy looked at her, eyes wide. His face soaked with tears. Elena started crying too, what did Esther mean by saving Kol? She barely knew the guy, and she was trying to come to her senses about Klaus at the moment. Maybe Elena had misheard her? But Kol and Klaus were for the most part distinctive.

"Elena" Caroline ran into the room, going to give her a hug. But all Elena could see was red, and Caroline just watching her get tortured.

"Stay away from me" Elena, lightheaded but firm told Caroline. She stood up from her bed "Not this time Caroline, it insults me that you thought for a second you could get away with it. She's. My. Friend. And if you were my friend, and if you really care you will leave."

"But Elena, I'm sorry-"

"You. Will. Leave" Elena emphasised each word, pointing to the door. How could she look at Caroline the same, how could she look at Stefan or even Damon the same way? Damon did not do much, but she felt as if he did not do enough. If he really cared as much as he said he did, he would have never turned his back on her. "Jer" Elena tried to form the words so they would not hurt as much "I need my phone"

"Why?" Jeremy looked confused as ever, "You pass out- you weren't breathing, Elena and now you want your phone. This is sketchy"

"You wouldn't understand Jer" Elena said, "Now are you going to hand me my phone or not?"

"I wouldn't understand? I don't even know who you are anymore!" Jeremy threw her phone, "When you want to stop lying to me- feel free to talk to me" He walked out of her room, leaving it empty.

She looked at the numbers on her phone, she started calling. It rung endlessly, over and over. "Not this time" She pressed the call button numerous times. If she had a song to describe her instant inspiration, it would be 'Fighter' by the Gym Class Heroes. Because she was fighting for him, she was going to do all she could to find Klaus. Even a vampire could not run forever.

This was not going to be one of those New Moon Stories.

It was going to be her happy ending- even if it meant sacrificing everything.

She would not call it giving up, she was simply taking a break. She needed food and water, and calling 57 times obviously hadn't worked. She went down her stairs in a run, holding onto her phone. _He will call back, he will call back _

Elena felt like she was on a high, like she was floating down the stairs. As if he would be waiting for her to call one last time, as if he was listening to her voicemails smiling to himself.

_"Come home" _Would be his favorite words in each voicemail, or maybe he would be mad that he left. Maybe he would break something, or kill someone because he hated his choice. Would Rebekah comfort him? Or would they cry together because they both knew that they couldn't go back.

Elena liked to believe it was the first option. The one that gave her that fairy tale ending, and she would stroll off with her hybrid. Then the credits would roll, beautiful. Fin. Yet, she knew by now most happy endings never lasted forever. But she did not want to dwell.

She wanted to hope.

She heard them talking about her, Jeremy and Bonnie. She should have figured that they were not alone, that everyone would be in her living room. "Elena" Alaric stood up, "We need to talk"

In his hands, he held a stake.

A white oak stake.

"No" It barely escaped her lips.

* * *

**Review! (:**


End file.
